A Bro in Need
by girlyghoul
Summary: No matter what he says, Sam still needs his big brother. But right now, there's something else he needs as well. Missing Scene from 7X08 "Time for a Wedding." Mildly Hurt!Sam, extra caring Dean. Spoilers for the episode.


SUMMARY: No matter what he says, Sam still needs his brother. And right now there's something else he needs as well. Missing Scene from 7X08 "Time for a Wedding." Mildly Hurt Sam, extra caring Dean.

WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Time for a Wedding"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and didn't create any of these characters. If I did, they wouldn't be treated so badly... or would they? MA HA HA!

* * *

><p>A Bro in Need<p>

It didn't take them long to reach the cabin at Loon Lake. Dean had to hand it to Garth. For all his quirks, the scrawny hunter knew his way around a case and was an excellent tracker. He'd found the address to Becky's parents' place in record time. Dean just had to hope they weren't too late in spite of the little guy's efforts.

He hurried to the front door and banged his knuckles against the wood.

"Sam? Becky?" he called out, praying they were both safe inside.

"DEAN! DEAN! HELP!" he heard his brother's unmistakable voice bellow before abruptly becoming silent.

Garth opened his mouth to say something, but Dean didn't wait to hear it. He put his foot to the door and smashed the thing open. Garth elbowed past him, charging into the house, gun drawn as seemed to be his style. But the sounds of struggle coming from the bedroom had Dean sprinting past the smaller man to break through yet another door in the cabin.

There he found Sam tied spread eagle to the bed, angrily writhing against his bonds, while Becky straddled him, frantically trying to still his movement and keep him from spitting out the dish towel she had shoved into his mouth.

"Get away from him!" Dean demanded, aiming his pistol at the young woman's skull.

Becky yelped and instantly slid off her prey, dropping a small, ornate bottle as she did so. Dean scowled at the object before kicking it out of her reach. Perhaps there was more than just a demon deal to explain Sam's sudden infatuation with the fangirl.

"Watch her!" Dean commanded Garth before holstering his gun and rushing to Sam's side.

"You okay?" he asked, yanking the gag out of his brother's mouth then setting to work on the ropes binding him, "Did she hurt you? What the Hell was in that bottle?"

"Some kind of love potion," Sam answered after spitting out some lint from the dish towel, "She got it from her buddy. A Crossroads Demon!"

"Oh, well that explains a lot!" Dean paused to glare at the shamefaced girl being held at gunpoint by Garth, "Still don't know why all his contracts have such a quickie expiration date, but we gotta stop him before he makes his next hit!"

He started to help Sam into a sitting position, but his brother stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Wait, I… OW!" Sam winced in pain suddenly, gripping the back of his head.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped, reaching out to probe the younger man's scalp until he found a golf ball sized lump beneath the kid's mass of chestnut hair, "You're not okay!"

"No, I am," Sam insisted, "It's just a bump."

"He said he wasn't feeling concussiony!" Becky offered quickly.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped, "What did she do to you?"

"She hit me," Sam admitted, then added sheepishly, "With… uhh… with… the Waffle Iron you gave us for a wedding gift."

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Next time you're magically forced into marriage, I'll just get you some 'His and Her' bathrobes," Dean offered, "You okay to stand.. and walk… and run? 'Cause we gotta go get that Demon!"

"No, wait Dean!" Sam said urgently, "First I need…"

"Do you need some ice for your head?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother with concern.

"No, I need…"

"Pain meds?" Dean guessed, "There's some in the car…"

"No!" Sam huffed, "I need…"

Dean grabbed Sam's face suddenly, staring intently at his pupils.

"Sammy, do you need to go to the hospital?" Dean asked seriously, "You might need your stomach pumped. Who knows what kind of toxins were in that love potion!"

"No! Dean listen to me!" Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to tell you, I need…"

A light seemed to dawn upon Dean all at once. He grinned wide, his face beaming as he gazed down upon his baby bro.

"I get what you're trying to say, Sammy," he said, his heart swelling with deep pride, "You need me! And I'm here for you, Bro. Always. And you know, it's totally okay. I always knew right from the beginning that you weren't in your right mind. I didn't take anything you said about not needing me or moving on with your life personally…"

"Damn it, Dean! That's not what I'm trying to tell you at all!" Sam snapped, then quickly amended when he saw his brother's face fall, "I mean… yes, you're right. I do need you, of course. I'll always need you watching my back and looking out for me and all that. But right now, what I really need is…"

"Is what, Sam?" Dean interrupted, sulking a bit.

"I NEED PANTS!" Sam shouted, his voice rattling the bed frame against the rose patterned wall paper behind him.

Dean stood blinking for a long moment. He then gingerly lifted the quilt covering Sam's lower half and glanced underneath, much to his brother's embarrassment. Placing the blanket back down and taking the time to smooth out its wrinkles, he tapped a finger against his pursed lips for a few seconds before turning purposefully to face Sam's captor.

"Becky," he said quietly but firmly, "Where are my brother's pants?"

"They were very constricting…" Becky stated.

"Where are they!" Dean barked.

"Spread out on the kitchen table!" the woman squeaked.

Dean marched into the other room and quickly returned with Sam's jacket, shoes, jeans and underwear which he tossed to his brother before addressing Becky once more.

"Turn around!" he ordered.

With a pout Becky turned her back to her half-naked husband. Garth helpfully held a hand up over the sulking bride's eyes as the groom hurriedly dressed himself.

"We good?" Dean casually asked as Sam finished tucking in his shirt.

"Yeah," Sam assured him, "So how do we ice this Demon?"

"We'll figure out something along the way," Dean said, "I'm sure Annie Wilkes here can help us out. Isn't that right, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Rosen-Winchester!" Becky corrected.

"Just move it, sister!" Dean said impatiently, as Becky scampered by muttering something about 'in-laws' under her breath.

"Thanks Dean." Sam gave his big brother a quick smile before following his soon to be ex-wife outside.

"Ahhh… Dude…" Garth began as he watched the giant man swagger out before him.

Dean placed a hand on his temporary partner's shoulder and subtly shook his head 'no'.

There would be time to tell Sam that the words: 'Property of Becky' were scrawled in pink Puff-Paint on the backside of his jeans. But right now, they had a Demon to catch.

END

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the first fic I've written in a LOOOOOOONNNNNNG time! It feels good to be back! YAY!<p>

Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Hopefully more fics to follow soon!


End file.
